


Wishing on Stars

by Serenitys_Lady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Regret, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady/pseuds/Serenitys_Lady
Summary: One Star … So Many Wishes





	Wishing on Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Oh, would that I had any control over any of this. *sigh* So much would be different.
> 
> A/N: This was started a while ago from a prompt on a Live Journal comm, but never made into the contest. Something made me come back to it now. So here it is.

 

 

**_Star light, Star bright,_ **  
**_First Star I see tonight,_ **  
**_I wish I may, I wish I might_ **  
**_Have the wish I wish tonight._ **

  
  
  
Rose Tyler looked up at the night sky, and saw the falling star.  Closing her eyes, she wished, “Doctor, if you’re up there, please come find me.  I need you.  John is wonderful, but he’s just not you.  I wish you were here with me.”  
  
  
John Smith looked sadly up at the night sky, and witnessed the meteoroid.  With a heavy sigh, he whispered, “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I tried.  I know you wanted me to take care of her, that telling her I was a menace was just an excuse to make her more inclined to accept me, to draw me in to her caring nature.  But it didn’t work.  She’s unhappy.  I’m unhappy.  I miss you, brother.  I wish I could come home.”  
  
  
Martha Jones Smith looked up and observed the bit of celestial matter burning across the sky.  She knew he was out there, watching over everyone.  “Doctor,” she thought, staring at the fiery trail.  “I know you feel guilty about me.  You needn’t do.  I saw incredible things and helped a lot of people.  I’m Shakespeare’s  _‘Dark Lady’_!  Yeah, it was a little dicey there at the end, but it all worked out.  I have Mickey now and we’re doing good things.  And it’s all because of you.  I wish I could tell you that.”  
  
  
Mickey Smith watched his wife stare at the stars.  He knew she was thinking about  _him_.  He smiled sadly to himself and thought, “Boss, we had a rough time of it, you and me.  I was “The Idiot” and you were “The Alien”.  But I’m a better man from knowing you, from working with you and fighting for you.  I wish you could see the good that you did for us all.”  
  
  
Jack Harkness stood on the roof of the Millennium Tower in Cardiff, watching the sky, as he did most nights, and noticed the falling star.  He remembered a time when he clung to the outside of a travelling TARDIS, and smiled ruefully.  “Doc?  I know you’re out there.  And I know you’re hurting.  We miss you.  And we need you.  I wish you’d come home.  
  
  
Wilfred Mott sat in his usual spot ‘up the hill’, with his telescope trained on the stars.  He watched as the tiny spark streaked across his field of vision, and it reminded him of seeing his granddaughter waving at him from that blue box.  His eyes misted when he thought of her and of the night, not so long ago, that she came back to them.  He also thought of the man who brought her.  “Doctor,” he whispered.  “It’s all gone wrong.  She’s not happy.  She’s just floatin’ here.  She was better with you.  And you were better with  ** _her_**!  I wish you would come back ‘n fix ‘er.”  
  
  
Donna Noble tried to get comfortable on the tiny camp stool.  She enjoyed spending time with her grandfather, she really did.  But these nightly trips to the allotment were wearing a bit thin.  She used to love gazing at the stars with Gramps.  Lately, though, the whole idea of it just gave her a headache.  But she didn’t want to disappoint him.  She couldn’t bear to look up, so she sat and sipped her tea, watching Wilf watch the sky.  She happened to glance up and see a speck moving in the dark.  “Oh!” she thought.  “A falling star.  Oughta make a wish.”  She closed her eyes like she once did as a child and breathed, “I wish I could remember.”  
  
  
  
The Doctor stood at the open doors of the TARDIS, looking down at a little blue marble of a planet.  Earth.  His home.  Well, it  _used_  to be his home.  It was too painful right now.  He thought about all the people he left behind there:  
  
Rose.  His delicate flower.  “I wasn’t who you wanted me to be; I never could be.  I hope you are happier now, with my ‘brother’.”  
  
John.  The meta-crisis-made brother.  “We’re the same, you and me, but yet different.   _You_  have the chance to be happy, to be loved.  I hope you’re making the most of the opportunity.”  
  
Martha.  Brave, selfless Martha.  “Oh, how I abused your trust.  You too wanted something from me that I could never give.  But you trudged the world on my behalf, for my sake, without any thought of yourself.  I don’t deserve your loyalty, your love.  I just hope you don’t hate me too much for what I put your and your family through.”  
  
Mickey.  The ‘idiot’ who became a hero.  “You’re a good man, Mickey Smith.  Better than I ever recognized.  Better, much better, than me.  You put up with me and my abuse.  You sacrificed so much, staying in Pete’s World to help combat the Cybermen and make that world safe.  I never thanked you.  I hope you can forgive me.”  
  
Jack.  Captain Jack.  The Face of Boe.  “Jack.  My comrade-in-arms.  The only one who could really understand my life.  And I called you ‘wrong’.   ** _I_**  was wrong, my friend.  It’s my fault you are cursed the way you are.  I should have stopped her.  But I was weak.  I always was where she was concerned.  I hope to see you again sometime, to make it up to you however I can.”  
  
Wilfred Mott.  The old soldier.  “I have entrusted you, my friend, with the hardest but most important mission in the universe.  Keep her safe.  I have to know she’s safe, protected.  I have to know she’s out there, living, happy.  She can’t know about me, but I  _have_  to know about her.  I hope against all hope that it will be enough.  
  
Donna Noble.  La Mia Bella Donna.  The Most Important Woman in All of Creation.  “Oh, my Donna.  My hearts break when I think of what I had to do to you, to take away the very thing you wanted more than anything.  I had to, my love.  I had to make sure you survived.  I pray that you will forgive me for what I’ve done.  I hope, oh Rassilon I hope, that I have the time to find a way to make it all right.  And I promise.  I  ** _will_**  come back to you.”  
  
  
  
The Doctor slowly closed the TARDIS doors and walked through to his bedroom.  He picked up one of the many books strewn across the floor, sat at the desk, and, pulling out his glasses, began to read and make notes.  His left hand reached out instinctively and clutched the green stone ring that sat there.  Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it and whispered, “Gods, I miss you.”


End file.
